


The Story of a Dwarven Love Tale

by MiddleEarthFan



Series: Mirkwood Elves [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Dwarves, Dwarves, F/M, Friendship/Love, Heavy Bagginshield, Hobbits, M/M, Mild Smut, Mpreg, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I want to say just how sorry I am for leaving this story hanging along with everything else. I have not had the time to write here because I have been working on other things and, again, I am so sorry! School and everything in my life has gotten in the way. Also late Happy New Year!<br/>Not to mention, this chapter has a lot of smut.</p></blockquote>





	1. An Unluckily Friendship

As night fell upon the world and the silver light of the moon shone down on the captured dwarves, one of the younger elves ventured down to do her check of them, making sure they were asleep. However she found one of them still awake, messing around with a stone, tossing it up in the air.

Curiosity pulled tightly on her mind, but she walked by him. Unfortunately for her, she still had a long night ahead of her when she found her youth overpowering her desires to continue her search of the area. She spoke up and when she did, her voice came out as a low tone, remaining serious and calm the whole way. "That stone in your hand, what is it?"

"It is a talisman. If any but a dwarf was to read the ruins on this stone, they would be forever _cursed,_ " the dwarf replied, showing the face of the talisman before holding it, cupping it in his palm with a serious tone on his face and voice. The elf decided she should keep going, turning away from him, ready to go down the stairs. Her short, fire red hair that was braided in many places barely made it down her neck. "Or not, whether you believe that type of thing or not. It is just a token," the dwarf replied, showing his younger side to the elf, who spinned around and looked back at him, a tiny smile creeping up her face. "My mother gave it to me so I would remember my promise."

"What promise?" the elf asked, getting more curious and seeming she could not have any stopping point with this conversation. 

"That I would come back to her," the dwarf answered. The smile on the elf's face grew, wondering if her parents were upstairs, dancing the night away. "She thinks I'm reckless."

"Are you?" the elf asked, knowing she was, much like her parents.

"Nah," the dwarf said before ungracefully losing his grip on the talisman and it went rolling out of the cell before the elf stopped it with her foot, picking it up and observing the ruins before returning it to the dwarf, who's eyes darted up to the excitement above them. "It is quite a party up there."

"It is Mereth Nuin Giliath, Feast Under Starlight," the elf said, admiring the light from above. "All light is sacred to the Eldar, but what the Elves love best is the light of the stars."

"I always thought it was a cold light," the dwarf muttered. "Remote and far away." The elf turned back to him with passion in her eyes. 

"It is memory, precious and pure, like your promise."

The dwarf smiled at her, looking up at the light. "I never caught your name."

"Laeghel, daughter of Laughel and Twatel," the elf said.

"Kíli, son of Dís," the dwarf said. They both shook hands before looking back out at the stars. 

"I want to help you," Laeghel said after a long silence. 

"With what?" Kíli said with curiosity rising up inside of him. 

"Getting you out of here," Laeghel said, standing up and straightening her elven garb around her neck. 

"I first have to find out where our burglar," Kíli said, looking at Laeghel.

"Do you know if he is here?" Laeghel asked. 

"No idea, but my uncle would be torn if he never saw his hobbit again," Kíli said, looking around at the area of his cell.

"What is his name?" Laeghel asked.

"Bilbo," Kíli said. 

"I bet your uncle is very happy," Laeghel said.

"He is."

Just then, the soft patter of feet coming over to them to reveal a short man with thick, golden curly brown hair and dark blue eyes. He was dangling a set of keys in his hands with a smile on his face. Laeghel jumped at his appearance, but a smile grew on her face. "You must be Bilbo."

"Yes, I am," Bilbo said, unlocking Thorin's cell and getting a tight embrace by the dwarf. "I know a way to get out of here."

"How?" Laeghel and Thorin asked together, the dwarf king not daring to let go of  _his_ hobbit. 

"To the cellars," Bilbo replied, unlocking the other dwarves from their cells once Thorin let go of him. Laeghel and Bilbo lead the dwarves down to the cellar, where wine was kept. They all turned to Bilbo, but Laeghel spoke for him.

"Everyone into the barrels," Laeghel ordered. The dwarves turned to Bilbo.

"It was my idea as well, just get in," Bilbo said. They obeyed and shoving one another in barrels before Kíli and Bilbo were left, the dwarf looking up at Laeghel.

"What is wrong, Kíli?" Laeghel asked.

"Are you staying here?" Kíli asked, taking her hands. 

"I am not leaving you, go into a barrel and I will get you all out of here," Laeghel said. Kíli pecked her cheek and went into a barrel. Bilbo was nervously checking to make sure they were all there, not daring to go into a barrel, but Laeghel crossed her arms at him. "What is the matter?"

"Hobbits are not keen on swimming," Bilbo said.

Thorin looked at him. "You can go into my barrel." Bilbo nodded and entered into Thorin's barrel, adjusting himself to fit. Laeghel pulled the lever and watched as the company plunged into the water below. She ran to the end of the platform and she plunged into the water below with them, hands grabbing her and placing her on the end of a barrel, which happened to be Kíli's. 

"Thank you," Laeghel muttered, swinging her legs to hold onto the sides of the barrel before jumping on the barrel's lip and climbing into it. 

"Everyone ready?" Thorin asked, ready to release his hands from the side. 

"Ready!" they all shouted and Thorin let go of the side.


	2. The Running River

Fast paced water slammed into them and pushing them along the fast currents. Laeghel pushed her matting hair out of her face to noticed the dwarves already soaking wet along with herself. They went through the gate and was glad to be out of the kingdom, but Laeghel realized she had never been outside of her home in her  _entire_ life. 

Kíli had a warm smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back, only to get slammed with another wall of water. "How are you doing?" he shouted and Laeghel turned to him, which proved difficult when her barrel would not stop spinning. 

"It is beautiful! I have never been out of my home before!" she shouted and smiled when the next wall of water hit her. Kíli could not help but smile back and notice Bilbo being flung into the water by the waves. The hobbit surfaced and held onto a barrel tightly, causing the dwarves to remain silent for a long moment. 

"I am good, keep going!" Bilbo shouted, holding onto the side of the barrel. Thorin relaxed and dipped his body into the barrel as another wave crashed into the company. 

"How long is this river anyways?!" one of the dwarves shouted above the current.

"To be honest, I have no idea!" Laeghel shouted, getting slammed with another wave. In truth, the river connected with the river ran to the Far East, Rhan. 

The river split and so did the dwarves, nearly splitting Fíli and Kíli apart. Bilbo and Thorin found themselves getting separated from the split along with Laeghel and Kíli.

Barrels got bumped into one another and it began the downfall of water getting once again splashed on the dwarves and the dizziness of being spinned around over and over and over again. 

"The river is slowing down!" Laeghel shouted, causing the dwarves around her to glare. "I am just trying to help, but it is less violent as it was. Just hold on a bit longer!"

"She's right!" Thorin shouted above the water. 

"Thorin, don't blow my ears out, I can hear you just fine!" Dwalin barked, being right next to the dwarf, earning him a scowled look from the king. 

Laeghel was expecting another blow of water, instead, she was left feeling strange when no water came into her barrel. Her fire red headed hair popped out of the barrel and was relieved when the current was just a drifting strength. 

"See, its over with. I suggest we dry up and keep moving," Laeghel said with a smirk on her face. Fíli splashed water at her and she found herself deadpanning when all the company was splashing at her, most of them missing horribly. 

She blamed it at the dizziness of being spinned around, but was glad when she saw shore, along with the others.

She stumbled onto the wet shore, dragging her wet body and taking off her boots, dumping the water out and ringing out her tight trousers. 

As her head looked up, she found the other dwarves doing the same, catching snippets of conversation. 

"From where we are now, Erebor is still being blocked by the city of men."

"Can we not just go around? It would be a lot easier."

"Takes too long and you have no idea if the orcs are nearby."

"What orcs?" Laeghel asked, watching their heads spin around to look at her. "They would have hunted you to even here, if they were so demanding of wanting you dead. It would be easier to go through the outer parts of the town, at least that is what a good friend told me."

"What good friend?" Kíli asked.

"She is dead, or thought to be," Laeghel said, looking down.

"Well, she is not good dead, now is she?" Thorin growled.

"We have no knowledge of her being dead! She just disappeared one day!" Laeghel yelled, tears in her eyes. "She was my mother's best friend, along with everyone in Mirkwood!"

"I- I am sorry," Thorin said, feeling guilty about growling. Laeghel nodded and looked at them with tears in her eyes.

"I hope to see her again, but many blame her for Mirkwood's plunging into darkness," Laeghel said.

"Do you think she is the reason?" Kíli asked.

"No, I think she was there for good and only good," Laeghel said.

"Then she is true to her word," a voice said. They all spinned around and Laeghel jumped at the smaller figure and hugged her tightly.

"Elien, where have you been all of this time?! I was worried!" Laeghel said, ruffling the valier's braided, shoulder length dark brown hair. 

"I am doing much better than you remember me, even though you were a little girl when I left," Elien said. "But first, you should get into the boat and I will explain on the way."

Laeghel nodded and jumped on the boat with the others behind.


	3. Laketown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I want to say just how sorry I am for leaving this story hanging along with everything else. I have not had the time to write here because I have been working on other things and, again, I am so sorry! School and everything in my life has gotten in the way. Also late Happy New Year!  
> Not to mention, this chapter has a lot of smut.

The air was filled with frost and Laeghel attempted not to shiver as she sat in the even colder boat. Kíli snuggled against her, trying to keep him and her as warm as possible. He found himself looking over and finding Thorin and Bilbo snuggling as close as they possibly could to one another. Laeghel's tired eyes searched the boat and found Dori and Balin sticking close together, along with Fíli and Nori, Dwalin and Ori, as well as Bifur being comforted by Bofur and Bombur. 

The elf found herself smiling at them, looking back at Kíli. "They seem to be very happy together," she muttered, close to sleep as the water rolled slowly and peacefully, looking at her friend stirring the boat. 

"Yes, they are. Soon, they will get married and such," Kíli explained and Thorin shot him a glare, trying to cut him off, which he succeed to do. 

"Married? But would that not worsen the chances of your race surviving if you do not marry females?" Laeghel asked confused. Kíli looked over at Thorin, who nodded and looked at a confused Laeghel.

"We should tell you another time," Kíli said, looking over at Elien. 

"What is wrong with her? She is just as open to hearing this as much as the rest of us," Laeghel said. Kíli again looked over at Elien before looking back at Laeghel. 

"Can we trust her?" Kíli asked and was hit in the back of the head by Fíli and Thorin, along with a long glare by Elien. 

"I brought you onto my boat so you may go to your next destination. I think that is more than enough that you could ever get from someone from Laketown," Elien said, still glaring at Kíli before throwing a bundle on the desk. "Along with those."

Thorin was quickly overcome by curiosity and opened the bundle, finding their weapons that was taken from them while in Mirkwood. "How did you get them?" Thorin asked, looking at awe at the pale woman before him.

"Elves are not the only ones to have surprises up their sleeves," Elien said. She stopped the boat at a small set of houses on the outside of the main town area. "This is my home, we stop here for tonight. There is more than enough room for all of you, but you may have to double up."

Laeghel's eyes went to Kíli's and he smiled towards her. Thorin and Bilbo kissed one another and went out of the boat together, the others following suit. Elien was watching as they all filed out before tying her boat to the deck. She went inside and started up the fire, directing the dwarves outside to put their wet clothing on a clothes line before giving them warmer clothing. "I do not have much that I can give you, but I hope it is enough."

"Thank you for allowing us in your-" Laeghel was cut off when Bilbo sneezed, everyone's eyes darting over to the hobbit. 

"You are welcome and do you need anything for that cold of yours?" Elien said, her eyes darting from Laeghel to Bilbo, who was already snuggling into Thorin's warmth. "Lovebirds," she muttered to herself as she went to make tea. 

Thorin moved Bilbo onto his lap and kissed him on the top of his curly head, but Bilbo looked up at him and their lips came together for a kiss, Ori, Fíli and Kíli snickering away, Dwalin entering the mix, causing blushes to appear on Bilbo and Thorin's cheeks.

"What is so funny?" Laeghel asked, her arms crossed at them. 

"Well, some male hobbits and dwarves are able to bear children. Bilbo is one of them that can, which is why males are able to marry other males and not have to worry about reproduction," Kíli explained.

"Are you one of those dwarves?" Laeghel said.

"No, but Fíli is," Kíli said, patting his brother's back. "Along with Ori, Dori, and Bombur, but he already has a family of his own."

Laeghel looked at said dwarves and smiled a bit. "I hope you all have wonderful children." They all were shocked at that reply, so much so, they stared at her before pushing her and Kíli out of the room and found themselves staring at one another, hearing the curses coming from Thorin's mouth, but they were silenced and she could only guess what had happened.

"I guess they want us to go to bed," Kíli said, knowing what they really wanted him to do and he was not sure if he was ready for it.

"You know as well as I do they want us in bed together," Laeghel said. "However, we can always cuddle and if you are more comfortable, you and I can . . . go inside me," Laeghel said. Kíli was shocked she was this open about the idea, only having met for not even a week and already finding himself caring for her. 

"This will be the last time we will be able to do this until we get to Erebor," Kíli said. "But do you love me like that?"

"Honestly, I could not tell you whether or not I have fallen for you as much as you have been caring about me. I feel that if I do not do this now, I will lose you to another elf or dwarrow," Laeghel said. Kíli walked over to her and kissed her. 

"You will never lose me unless death take me," Kíli said. "In which case, I will always watch over you."

"How about we cuddle tonight and at morning, we will decide if we should tangle in bed?" Laeghel finally decided and Kíli nodded, joining her in bed and both of their arms were wrapped around one another.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

"Come on you two, I know you have been meaning to tangle in bed together since I nearly caught you two undressing one another at Beorn's, so do so," Dwalin said, smirking at Thorin and Bilbo. The dwarf king huffed to himself and went to a room, laying Bilbo on the bed before shutting and locking the door. He went over to his hobbit and pulled him into a kiss, straddling Bilbo's hips.

"You are starting right away, as I see," Bilbo said with a playful tone. Thorin smirked at him before taking off Bilbo's tunic and kissing his chest. Bilbo yanked Thorin's trousers off and did the same to his own trousers. He moved his hips up as Thorin moved up and down Bilbo's hips, even though they weren't fully undressed. Bilbo quickly removed Thorin's tunic and before long, the rest of their clothing. 

Before long, Thorin was inside of Bilbo and moving his hips at a slow rate, feeling Bilbo's birth canal remain wet as he kept moving along the inside of him. He pulled out slowly and smiled at Bilbo as he smiled back at the dwarf king.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Well into the night, Kíli and Laeghel were both wide awake, still snuggled into one another, but Kíli was on top of Laeghel, moving his hips against hers. Laeghel woke up and looked at him, easily pushing him on the bed as she moved her hips against his at a much slower rate. Kíli moaned in pleasure, smiling up at her. "Have you ever been with someone else?" he was curious enough to ask. Laeghel shook her head and sat on him, her legs spread wide apart. 

"I can tell you cannot sleep, Kíli. Maybe it would be a good time to just tangle around," Laeghel said. Kíli smiled and flipped her around so he was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. 

"Then tangle we shall," Kíli said with a smile on his face.


	4. The Remaining Journey

Morning rose in the sky, Kíli and Laeghel waking, smiling at one another. 

"Good morning," Laeghel muttered, kissing him and letting his hands trace down her body. 

"Good morning," Kíli replied, bringing her into him. They both blushed when their bodies touched one another. 

"We should get ready, before we decide to have another round of . . . you know," Laeghel said with a blush on her face. She sat up, covering her exposed breast area. Kíli kissed her one more time before they both got dressed. 

Laeghel's brown guard outfit came down to her knees and looked like a flower pedal. Dark brown leggings were seen under the garb. Her boots were an almost black color, but with hints of brown. 

Kíli wore his blue tunic with matching trousers along with his dwarven boots.

They both looked at one another, a tiny smile on Laeghel's face as she walked up to Kíli. She kneed down to his height and whispered into his ear. 

"I am carrying your child," Laeghel muttered. Kíli looked shocked for a moment before pure happiness came over him and his placed both hands on her belly.

She smiled down at him before a knock came to the door. They released each other and headed to the door, Elien waiting to greet them with no emotion on her grey tinted skin. 

She looked up at them before heading to her kitchen, the rest of the dwarves already on their meals. Bilbo was nibbling on toast with Thorin beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

Elien set two plates of food down on the table, allowing Laeghel and Kíli to sit together. 

Silence filled the house and Bofur could not help but stare at Elien as she walked to the kitchen, placing a plate of rolls on the table. 

Elien noticed his stares, but ignored them, too focused on writing to worry about relationships. Bofur looked down blushing with Fíli comforting the dwarf. 

"You should be on your way soon," Elien noted as they finished breakfast. 

"Come with us," Bofur demanded, standing up and looking at Elien, who looked back at him. 

"That will be the choice of your leader and no one else," Elien stated, cleaning the plates free of dirt. 

Laeghel stood up at this point, going between Thorin and Bofur. Fíli and Kíli looked at one another, Kíli giving him a sheepish look that Fíli noted to question him about later, both of them looking to Bilbo for a brief second before glancing at Laeghel. Kíli looked away and looked back at Fíli, who had an even more confused look until he was glaring softly at his younger brother, who had his innocent look he always had when he was in trouble.

Thorin ignored their silent conversation as he stared at Elien, who crossed her arms at him, waiting for an answer.

Laeghel watched both of them, pleading for Thorin to let her old friend join the Quest. She noted how much Bofur was staring into Elien's midnight blue eyes while the three of them were trying to figure out what Thorin would end up saying for a final decision. 

At last, Thorin spoke, his voice grumbling but he seemed sure of his choice. "She can come, but after this is over, she goes home unless she so choice to stay or she is injured or there is no home to go to after this is all over with."

Elien nodded to the terms and quickly got her packed bags. They all rose an eyebrow at her, very confused over why she had bags packed as the person in question looked away from the stares as she went to the boat, placing her gear down by the wheel. Laeghel turned back to the others and she froze, realizing what might happen if her parents found out she was having a child. She found her hand hovering over her belly for a moment before heading for her bag and stopping for a moment to find Bilbo was looking at her, Ori close beside him and talking. Nori and Dori nudged both of them out of the house, Fíli and Kíli nudging Laeghel out of the house. She was sat down with Bilbo and Ori, Dwalin close by, holding Ori's hand. 

"How are all of you?" Laeghel asked. Ori looked a bit sheepish and noticed the other dwarves were in their own conversation. Dwalin placed a hand on Ori's belly and kissed his cheek. Laeghel and Bilbo looked at one another before looking back at Ori.

"We know you two are bearing, at least ye' ain't alone in this. Ori is bearing too, my child in fact," Dwalin said, snuggling up to Ori. Laeghel smiled a bit and turned to a sheepish Bilbo.

"Yes, I am bearing as well. It is Thorin's," Bilbo announced quietly. 

"And I too am bearing. It is Kíli's," Laeghel said, watching the said dwarf look at her for a moment, but she kept her gaze on the other bearing members. "I worry about what my parents will say when they find out about the little one, who is growing in my belly along with your children."

"I have no family left, no one to love besides Thorin and the child," Bilbo replied, looking at the elf. "However, I believe you will be a good mother, it will just take some time and before long, the child will love you before it is even born."

Laeghel ran a hand along her belly. "Thank you, and I will help in anyway I can."

"You do not have to, Laeghel. You have done a lot for us, the least we can do for you is make sure you have an easy time with the child," Ori spoke up, smiling at her. Thorin stood, looking out into the West, the other dwarves looking in that same direction, smiles growing on their faces. Laeghel and Bilbo turned around and looked out in the direction and found a mountain in the distance.

"Erebor," Thorin muttered, his voice loud in the quiet of the boat as morning rose in the sky, starting a new day. 


	5. The Lonely Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic is Khuzdúl for this chapter.

Laeghel watched from a distance as the shore came over to them and the boat stopped. Fíli and Kíli helped her out of the boat, Thorin grabbing Bilbo into his arms before hopping off the boat, smiles on both of their faces. Laeghel shook her head, going over to Ori and Dwalin, a tiny smile on their faces as they looked at the looming mountain. Kíli pecked Laeghel on the cheek as the rest of the company came to meet them, looking at awe at the Mountain. 

"We should get moving," Thorin muttered, Bilbo following him and they soon fell in line, Elien going to the rear, looking at the Mountain. 

"It is beautiful," Elien muttered, causing the dwarves to glance at her for brief second. She ignored the stares, glancing back at Laeghel for a moment. Nori was watching closely, looking at Fíli with his cheeks blushing. 

Kíli glanced at Fíli for a moment, but he averted his eyes, looking back at Nori with a sheepish look. 

Thorin saw the silent exchange and looked sheepishly at Bilbo for an answer, but was cut off when Elien started up the mountain with or without them.

Laeghel ran after her, leaving the dwarves behind, but they caught up soon enough. 

Bofur found himself walking tiredly beside Elien, trying to grab her hand, but she refused the touch each time.

He huffed, but was determined to get her to hold his hand, grabbing her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. 

Bifur and Bombur watched from a distance, a deep sigh coming from their throats.

" _We need to help him out_ ," Bifur said in Khuzdúl.

" _Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu_ ," Bombur muttered in Khuzdúl. Bifur rose a brow at him, but looked at Bofur and Elien.

" _I hope he shall treasure that beauty of a woman,_ " Bifur muttered. Bombur nodded, looking back at the two of them.

Elien was straight up ignoring Bofur at this point, climbing up the raising path. The dwarf had enough of her ignoring him, grabbing her arm tightly and walking with her, nearly leaving everyone behind. 

Bilbo and Thorin exchange looks and Gloín shook his head, a deep sigh coming from his throat. 

Oín looked at them confused and Ori just sighed, nudging Dwalin. Balin and Dori exchange looks, a tiny smile on their faces. 

Laeghel watched them, grabbing Kíli's hand as they kept walking on. 

Dori whispered something in Balin's ear, causing him to glance at Dori's belly for a brief moment. Nori's eyes went to Fíli's, swallowing loudly and looking away, finding Dori giving him a glare, Nori's eyes turning sheepish while Dori's looked like orbs of flame.

Thorin was about to speak up about all of this staring when Elien shot Bofur away from her, an angered look in her eyes that quickly hardened cold and kept walking, leaving a majorly confused Bofur on the road. 

Bifur ran to him, picking him gently up and getting him to his feet. " _Try flowers next time,_ " Bifur suggested.

" _It is no use, she will not love me,_ " Bofur said.

" _No use?! You have every right to claim her as any man does. Give her time and give her flowers!_ " Bifur shouted, pushing Bofur towards Elien again.

Bilbo and Thorin managed to get to a flat area with a few waterfalls making crashing sounds as they hit the stone of the mountain. Elien sat up above on one of the designs edged on the mountain, her eyes gazing upwards. Bofur ran up to her, but found she was climbing up the side to an area up above. Laeghel puffed in air, looking at where Elien just disappeared to and her eyes shifting downwards to the now clear staircase. She ran over to the beginning started and climbed her way upwards, Kíli right beside her through the climb. Fíli and Nori joined them, followed by Bifur and Bombur. Balin and Dori came in last, Thorin and Bilbo close behind Bifur and Bombur. Dwalin and Ori were behind Bilbo and Thorin, gazing upwards. Gloín and Oín huffed and went behind Dwalin. 

Elien was already tapping the stone with her hand, nearing the hollow spot and turned to Thorin. "I need the key."

"I will be the one to put that key in that hole," Thorin barked, glaring at Elien, who was unfazed.

"You shall do that, however, it would be wise for you to wait until the Moon shines upon the keyhole. That is what it reads after all," Elien said. Thorin's mouth dropped open, looking at Bilbo for an answer, but he only smiled, glancing at Thorin and gave him a smirk. Thorin's face drained of color, looking at the sky instead, watching the sun fall. Elien watched it leave the sky, Bofur moving his hand over to hers and lightly squeezing it. She glanced coldly at him, but ignored it, looking at the sky again. 

The Sun had set and night was arising, the Moon shining down on them. Elien rose from her spot, walking over to Thorin, pointing to the wall and finding the light shining on the keyhole. All of their eyes darted to said spot before glancing at Thorin, who slowly placed the key in hand into the hole, turning it until a click was heard. His icy blue eyes glanced at them for a moment before turning to the door, shoving it open, the corridor opening up for them to see. 

~Khuzdúl Translation ~

Khuzd tada bijebî âysîthi mud oshmâkhî dhi zurkur ughvashâhu - A dwarf that chooses to take a wife must guard her as his greatest treasure


	6. Inside the Mountain

Laeghel found herself smiling with Bilbo, Kíli squeezing her hands as Fíli walked with the two of them to peer inside. Footsteps came behind them, their heads spinning around and finding an elf with dark red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Laugho," Laeghel muttered, going over to the elf and hugging him.

"I never thought I would see you. Mother and Father are going to be upset if they find you here. Come to Mirkwood and explain yourself," Laugho said, noticing the dwarves staring at him before glancing at Laeghel.

"He is my brother," Laeghel bluntly explained. The dwarves nodded slowly before heading into the mountain. She turned to him, arms crossed around her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Mother and father have been searchingly worried about you! Why have you decided to join with the missing company of Dwarves?" Laugho asked, mocking her stance.

"Maybe because I felt they should be left and continued on their journey! Tell mother and father I shall be fine! Let them reclaim the Mountain and I shall go back home, but I only ask I be with my company, until the end of their days and my own, I shall be their hope with Elien," Laeghel said, jerking her hand away, but Laugho followed her.

"Elien is here? I thought she left long ago," Laugho exclaimed, continuing to a corridor to find the dwarves and valier admiring the stonework as Bilbo seemed to be missing. Balin came from behind a corner, a worried smile on his face.

"The lad shall be fine, I only hope at least," Balin informed. Laeghel's stomach dropped as she glanced at Kíli, who went over to her.

"I did not get a chance to say farewell," Laeghel muttered.

"He will be back, I know that for sure. Thorin is not going to let him die," Kíli said, hugging Laeghel. "Does your brother know we are bonded?"

"Not yet, I do not know how he will react," Laeghel said, looking at her brother for a moment, who was wandering over to Elien.

"As long as he does not set off Bofur with him flirting with Elien, then he should be a fine person to join," Kíli said, watching Laeghel pale at the thought, placing a hand to her belly. "We forgot about . . . you know who."

"I cannot tell him I am bearing, Mirkwood would have a cow. My parent's would never think of me as their daughter again. I cannot let them know anything about the child," Laeghel muttered, eyeing Laugho the entire time as he was shoved away from Elien by Elien and Bofur, who was delivering punches at Laugho, . . . at least he was trying to. Elien had his arms stilled as she shoved the two of them away from her using her energy.

"Elien, just tell us who you love! That is all I want!" Bofur exclaimed, receiving a cold look from her.

"I have no interest in any of you at this moment," Elien said in an almost snapping tone, walking past them and going into the mountain, releasing them as Laugho turned to Bofur huffing, going outside and picking flowers from his bag, handing it to Bofur after he was done.

"The flirting is what I always do, but you deserve to be with her," Laugho said.

Bofur nodded and hugged him before running off to find Elien had managed to find an empty hall, calmly reading a book with a candle nearby.

"I care about you dearly, Elien," Bofur said, approaching her with the flowers in hand and admiring her beauty.

"Maybe we can settle this away from here," Elien said, putting the book down and moving to a bookshelf, pecking his cheek lightly, almost with no love and leaving, letting Bofur process what just happened. He chuckled and continued on through the library.

Laeghel and Bifur had followed him, a smile on their faces, maybe having some sign they actually did love one another. If that was even possible for Elien to even manage such a task, knowing her cold and grumpy state most days.

"Perhaps they just need to get to know one another and bond before risking any further chances on their status," Laeghel said with her eyes gazing to Bofur's.

Bifur simply chuckled and rolled his eyes. " _My brother is more stubborn_ ," Bofur said in Khuzdúl, even though Laeghel has no clue what he was even talking about, but smiled like she understood anyways.

Their eyes turned to find Elien had entered back into the room, seeming to look calmer as she sat beside Bofur again, her weapons still strapped to her body in various areas. Their conversation was not heard after that, but the elf and dwarf only hoped that it meant much to come.

Bofur picked up Elien and went to the corner of the library, far away from sight, almost cue for Laeghel and Bifor to leave, shutting the door behind them. Bifur looked at the elf and smiled, patting her shoulders before walking off, Laeghel's eyes turning to the door and smiling.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Bofur laid Elien gently against the corner of the room, their eyes meeting before they pulled one another into a long kiss, moaning at one another before breaking away, Bofur smiling and Elien giving him a very rare smile before it faded away, kissing him again.

"Do you want to mate?" Bofur asked, Elien looking at him, her eyes then gazing downwards, pulling away from the kiss.

"I do not know, Bofur. It will be strange enough to know we are kissing, even more if we mated," Elien answered.

"Let us kiss and if it turns to mating, we can stop or . . . let it happen," Bofur said, Elien kissing him, their bodies touching as Bofur kept kissing her, start to unbutton her clothing, Elien starting to unclothe him.

"That went quickly," Elien muttered, pulling Bofur's trousers down, Bofur taking her tunic off and laying it aside, looking at her bare chest with no breast to be seen.

Elien pulled him into another kiss, taking his tunic off as Bofur worked on her trousers, pulling them off and seeing her greyish white legs.

Kissing and licking followed by moans and the joining of skin together as they moved against one another, Elien against the wall as Bofur was rubbing his body against hers. He pulled out, both of them sweating and panting, kisses exchanged with one another as they helped dress themselves,

"I love you," Bofur muttered as Elien slipped his boots on, fixing his trousers and tunic.

"I love you as well," Elien muttered, watching Bofur fix the sheath straps on her chest and buckled the dagger belt to her waist, kissing her again before moving away. "So what do we do after this?" she asked, crossing her arms, fixing her hair before fixing Bofur's.

"We do not have to say anything at all about our time together," Bofur said, kissing her again, their lips meeting for a moment before breaking apart.

"Then we shall not say a word," Elien muttered.


	7. A Friendly Dragon?

The roaring echoed off the walls, forcing Elien and Bofur to split apart, running towards where the roaring way echoing. Laeghel and Bifur joined them and went into the treasure room, finding Smaug fast asleep and Bilbo tired beyond thought, his body sitting against the gold.

"Bilbo!" Elien shouted, running down to see him, noticing no wounds and turning to the dragon. "Did Smaug hurt you?"

"Not at all, he just seemed to want to talk then yawned loudly before going to sleep," Bilbo explained, the three rising their brows at him while Elien was still staring at Smaug.

"I guess we know that we shall not get hurt by the dragon," Elien noted, the four of them staring at her now, who gave them looks of confusion.

Thorin had walked in, looking at Smaug and turning to the others. "I think it is wise to say we can leave the dragon to rest and to be our aid."

"Very good, Oakenshield," Smaug muttered, the room echoing from his voice. "I will not hurt you, as long as I can stay here."

"Consider it done," Thorin said, looking at Smaug before shifting to the others. Elien stared blankly at the dragon, ignoring the movements around her stomach. Bofur's eyes moved away from the dragon and found his One staring at the beast.

"Elien, we can go back over to the others," Bofur said, Elien breaking from her thoughts and heading up the stairs. Laeghel and Bifur exchanged looks as Bilbo found himself follow the Valier.

"Elien, what is the matter?" Bilbo asked worried.

"I am very well aware that you are bearing the king's child," Elien said in her monotone voice.

Bilbo found himself press a hand to his belly at this point, glaring at her. "What about it? Can I not have love and be happy knowing I can finally have children?"

"I believe we will all have our hands full by four bearing company members," Elien said, Bilbo stopping for a moment on the stairs to stare at her. "And I said no such thing over not being happy for you, just be careful."

"You are having a baby? Aren't you?" Bilbo asked, Elien pausing on the steps.

"I am not sure, but I keep feeling movement inside me," Elien said, a scowl crawling up her face. "You better say nothing about this or I shall reveal to the entire company what you and Thorin did back at Laketown. Do not think I did not hear the copious amount of moaning coming from the bedrooms that night!"

"I won't, I promise. Do not have to punish me, but if you end up doing that, I shall have to tell the others about what you and Bofur did," Bilbo said, Elien scowling at him.

"Why do you assume it was Bofur?" Elien said, remaining composed.

"I think we all know he has been waiting for the right time to claim you his," Bilbo said finally, leaving Elien to collect herself away from the others.

Laeghel wandered over to the valier and sat down beside the smaller being. They remained silent for a long time, staring at the stone before Elien turned tiredly to the elf. "What have I done wrong?"

"What do you mean?" Laeghel asked, Elien folding her hands together.

"I am having Bofur's child," Elien said, curling her legs into herself. "I already love it, but I am scared when he shall say about it."

"Do you want me to go with you? I am bearing as well and it would be wise if we at least confronted your spouse," Laeghel said, Elien nodding and remaining silent for a while. Laeghel stood up, grabbing Elien by the armpits and pulling her into the elf's arms. Elien found herself being carried down to the others, who were in a large hall, eating dinner. She found herself being sat down beside Bofur, Laeghel sitting beside Elien and Kíli joining them, Bofur's eyes looking at Elien for the longest time before she cracked. "I am bearing," the valier muttered, Bofur looking at her.

"What?" Bofur asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"I said I am bearing," Elien stated, Bofur looking at her for a moment before looking away from her, his eyes blacking out and she stared at him worried. Laeghel and Bifur comforted him as he woke moments later, his hand reaching for Elien's, who took his hand into her own.

"Is it really true?" Bofur asked, Elien nodding and the dwarf started chuckling. "By the stone around us, I never thought this day would come."

"I apologize in advance," Elien said, hugging him tightly. "I hope you are not upset with me."

"Why would I be? I am so happy, but we should start courting before anything arises from this mess," Bofur said, almost inviting her, which she nodding in agreement.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Bilbo found himself looking at the sleeping dragon, watching him from afar as Thorin sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around his hobbit and nuzzling his neck with kisses. "I almost jeopardized this quest because I decided I wanted to mate with you that night, but I do not take my decision back for the world," Thorin muttered, Bilbo starting to blush and knew he had to tell the dwarf kin eventually.

"Well, you should be happy to know that night was not in vain for either of us," Bilbo said, taking his hands into his own. "Thorin, we are going to have a child or more. I'm not sure, but I know we are having one."

The dwarf king sat there for a while, staring at him. "Maybe we should get the elf or the valier to check on you."

"I would like that a lot, if they are willing to," Bilbo said smiling, Thorin still unsure about all of this and not sure what to think about this at all this male-bearing crap, but he was willing to trust the hobbit on his judgement. Sure, he was used to male couples having children, and he knew Bilbo was a bearer, but also knew the hobbit was old for his race and wanted to make sure it was not just his body telling him he had rejected anything from Thorin regarding a chance at a child. He wanted to be happy about the news, but for now, he was very unsure about the safety of his hobbit and perhaps the next in the line.


	8. Checking on the Bearing

Pressing her ear to the hobbit's belly and moving her hand around as her eyes remained shut as she searched and found the developing child inside, pressing a warm hand to his belly. "There is only one," Elien muttered, moving away from Bilbo and getting a sigh from Thorin. "Keep it healthy, plenty for you and the others to eat."

"Will we have enough food?" Bilbo asked worried.

"Of course we will, I started growing gardens worth of food for you and the others. Just eat what you have left of the cram and start eating real food after that is fully grown," Elien said, heading out of their room. Bilbo sat up and rubbed his belly, Thorin glancing at him.

"I guess we will be parents soon," Bilbo muttered huffing, laying back down. "I just want one, no more than that."

"I am not going to let you go through this again," Thorin muttered, leaning into him and pecking his belly. "One will be a handful as it is, plus Laeghel has the baby situation covered."

"I am not guessing you do not mind having a half-elf be on the throne," Bilbo said smirking, Thorin paling and looking sheepishly at Bilbo.

"Can we hope to have twins?" Thorin asked grinning, Bilbo rolling his eyes.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Laeghel sat outside of the mountain, shutting her eyes and finding a strong breeze above her, the elvish brown eyes gazing up at Smaug as he sat down before the gate, looking at her with a smile.

"What is the matter, Laeghel?" Smaug asked in an echoing voice.

"Tired," Laeghel muttered, looking at the dragon. "I can only hope my parents do not find out about what happened and decide to come here."

"That is understandable, I have found a nice dragon up in the Grey Mountains. We are thinking about mating," Smaug said, looking proud at himself.

"Do dragons just mate or do they have a type of marriage arrangement?" Laeghel said almost teasingly.

"We find a mutual attachment with another and mate with who we see fit to mate with," Smaug answered.

Laeghel nodded and Elien walked in huffing to herself, the elf raising an eyebrow at her. "What is the matter?"

"Bilbo is having twins and I only said he was having one," Elien explained, sitting down and crossing her arms. "By the stars, they will not be happy with me."

"You can always say you did not know," Laeghel said, Elien shrugging and pacing, holding her belly tightly.

"I know, but I want them ready for twins when the time comes," Elien argued, Laeghel staring at her for a lot time and hugging the valier tightly, stroking her hair and looking at the smaller figure.

"I think it might be the child talking here, but you should tell them," Laeghel said, pecking her cheek and giving her another kiss on the cheek and accidentally on the lips, Elien pulling away and leaving the elf to recompose herself, unsure what the display of affection was about.

Elien could probably guess where the affection came from and she shuttered at the thought, footsteps nearing the mountain, her eyes jolting up and finding two elves, both of them with dark red hair and brown eyes.

Her feet started running to Laeghel, finding her nearly asleep with Kíli and pressing a hand to her belly.

"Laeghel, I need to talk to you about something," Elien said, her breaths panting slightly from the child messing with her air flow.

"I am sorry about what happened earlier," Laeghel apologized.

"I forgive you, but I believe your parents are here," Elien said, Laeghel sprinting to her feet and running to the upper parts of the Gate, Kíli following her and Elien behind, Laeghel's shoulders dropping as Laugho looked at their mother and father, the three of them oblivious about Laeghel's bearing.

Twatel looked up at Laeghel and Laugho, waving up at them from below as Laughel smiled at his children.

"We were worried sick about you," Twatel shouted, tears coming into Laeghel's eyes.

"I was worried about you as well. Come up here and we can talk," Laeghel said, seeing her parents enter the mountains, her feet moving down to the gate and swinging it open. Twatel and Laughel looked at their daughter, running over to her and giving her a hug. "How has our daughter been?"

"Very well, met new friends and went on new adventures together. I have someone you would like to meet," Laeghel said, walking over to Kíli as he stood up straight and proud, holding Laeghel's soft elven hands, Twatel and Laughel smiling at them, proud to know their daughter has finally found someone to love.

"Are you two courting?" Twatel asked, Laughel still a bit in shock, but was still smiling at them.

"Yes, we got to know a bit about one another. We grew protective and made sure the company would not be harmed. Kíli and I decided on a starting courtship during Laketown," Laeghel explained, knowing she would have to explain the child to her family, but at least the company knew to guard that secret well. She grew conscious of her belly when she brushed a hand over and noticed her belly button was risen.

As a child, she had a hard time gaining weight, so she was small around and seeing that she was getting rounder terrified her because her loving parents would find out after another week or two that Laeghel was eating more. Her hand shaked against Kíli's and he rubbed the top of her hand, trying to calm her down.

"Laeghel, what is the matter?" Twatel asked, worried as she saw her daughter shaking.

"Mother, do not be upset over us, but I am bearing Kíli's child," Laeghel said, tears coming down her cheeks, Laugho looking at his sister in shock while Laughel had no idea what to do beside stand there while Twatel hugged Laeghel tightly, holding a hand to her daughter's belly.

"I do not mind one bit, you are my daughter and I love you, Laeghel," Twatel said comforting, Laughel and Laugho joining into a large hug, holding her tightly as another elf wandered in, looking at Laugho, who smiled and hugged his One.

"I guess he has been busy finding someone as well," Laeghel said, the elf's short almost white blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Her name is Rose," Laugho said smiling.


	9. The Days to Come and the Birth of a Fire Headed Elf

Laeghel walked over to Rose and looked at her smiling. "Nice to meet you." She extended a hand towards the elf, who accepted it and squeezed the hand tightly.

"I have heard much about you," Rose said, her voice calm and level as she looked into Laeghel's eyes. It sounded like flowing water down a stream, the sound soft and mellow, much like Laeghel's voice was like, but her voice seemed lower in its tone. Kíli approached them, looking up at Rose with his cheeky smile. "And this must be your One, I am Rose, it is well meet to see a dwarf."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kíli asked confused, Rose extending her hand outwards for Kíli to shake. "Now I get it."

Laeghel shook her hand and turned back to her brother and parents, her eyes creased from letting out a strained smile. Twatel approached her daughter, holding both of her hands. "My dear, do not be frightened by this, you have a great gift inside of you and we shall help you take care of the gift before it sees the light."

"Thank you, mother," Laeghel said, holding back tears as she saw Kíli giving her a hug, calming the soon-to-be grandmother down. Laeghel's dark brown eyes turned to her father, Laughel, who was looking at her, his eyes creased from the soft smile on his face. Laeghel ran over to her father, hugging him and hearing footsteps, turning to find Thorin and Bilbo coming out, Thorin's palm pressed lightly to Bilbo's belly, smiles forming on their faces with Elien and Bofur looking above from the gate.

Laeghel looked up at all of them with a smile growing on her face. She hoped they were there for her child's birth and could only hope for the best. As she laid down in the soft grass, Laeghel could only think of what was to come.

⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊⥊

Laeghel found herself pushing as hard as she could push the child out, Kíli grabbing her hand tightly as Elien was waiting for the baby to be born, her stomach swelled, but not ready for labor.

"Almost there, Laeghel. Just calm down and push, it is almost out," Elien encouraged, having the water ready and had a towel in hand, her eyes having the gleam of deadpan written on her face. The elf could only nod and push, a cry coming from beyond her raised legs Elien held up a crying child, both Laeghel and Kíli's eyes lighting at the sight of their child.

"It is a girl," Elien announced, wrapping the baby up in a towel and going over to Laeghel once she bathed the newborn.

"Tíliel," Laeghel muttered, looking at Kíli for a reply and he just nodded, rubbing his daughter's cheek.

"My sweet daughter," Kíli muttered, looking at Laeghel with a smile. "Thank you so much for her."

"I was honored to bear your child and I would happily do it again," Laeghel said smiling, rubbing Tíliel's cheek as Kíli joined her. "Usually elves wait about ten years for every child, but I guess we can have more very soon."

"Do not let me hear that or the king might have a cow after that," Elien said, both of their eyes darting towards her. "I am just saying because I have a few others that are getting closer to their birth date, only wish I had the time to bear my own."

"Do you think it is time for you to settle down and marry Bofur? He is very fond of you and will gladly take you as a wife, even be a father for both of your children," Laeghel said.

"Unfortunately do not have time for a husband, too busy with the other children as a midwife. Thank you for the offer, but I am going to have to decline," Elien said, staying in the room as she cleaned herself off.

Kíli shook his head and turned from the stubborn Valier to Tíliel, admiring the tufts of brownish red hair. Her tiny eyes opened for a moment and finding them to be a dark brown, Laeghel's face lighting up.

"She has your eyes," Laeghel said.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I am sorry I finished it off so quickly, I have not written fanfiction in a long time and had no idea how to continue the story as it was. Only hope you can understand that and understand that I am going to be this way for a while and perhaps forever. Not sure if I want to quit and forget about trying to continue the stories I have to the end. Right now, I am making my own stories on Wattpad, plus I have been busy with school and being sleep deprived for the last week.


End file.
